A Special Day
by captainkodak1
Summary: A special day has arrived for Kim and Ron.  This is a sequel to A Stoppable Christmas 2.
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible and all the characters are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.

A Special Day

Dr. and Dr. Jonathan James Possible

Request the honor of your presence

At the marriage of their daughter

Kimberly Ann

To

Mr. Ronald Adrian Stoppable

On Sunday, the 30th of May

Two thousand and five

At three o'clock

At Memorial Christian Church

Middleton Avenue

Middleton, Colorado

Reception following ceremony

**Room off of pulpit of church**

Ron paced back on forth in the room off of the front of the church, "baby steps, baby steps," he kept muttering to himself. Felix gazed at his friend from his wheelchair with laughter in his eyes. "Ron, amp down a little, everything will be okay, don't get ahead of yourself with the baby steps, get married first." He said.

"Huh??" Ron muttered as he stopped to look over at his best man. "Wha…baby, married??" Then Ron's face turned deep red when he realized what Felix had said. "That wasn't what I meant Felix!" he said. He stopped and looked at his friend and grinned "Thanks, Felix, I needed that."

"Ron, it will be alright, this is the day that the two of you have been working toward for years." Felix said with a gleam in his eye. "I imagine that Kim is just as nervous as you."

Ron laughed, "Yeah, right, Kim has never been nervous even in the worst stitch we ever faced. Miss calm, cool and collected is probably back there in the bride's room cracking jokes with all the girls."

**Bride's Room**

Monique watched with amusement as her normally calm and cool friend was about the climb the walls.

"This is great" growled Kim, "I'm in here going stark crazy and Ron and Felix are up there probably playing video games from Felix's chair screen." Kim paced back and forth as much as she could in her gown. Bonnie and Tara had to keep rearranging her train as she paced. The maid of honor and bridesmaids were dressed in emerald green dresses.

"Kim, I'm going to tell you this once." Said Monique.

"What?" asked Kim

"SIT!" ordered Monique.

"AMEN!" said Bonnie and Tara together.

Kim smiled and giggled a little, "Sorry guys, it's just…it's just"

"It is just that you are getting married to a wonderful man who loves you very much Kim!" said Monique. "So cool down, I know having Drakken, Shego, Monkeyfist and Killigan here is not helping but they are behaving very nicely. Drakken is in a very nice tux, Shego is wearing a great gown, Monkeyfist and Killian are in dress clothes of their homelands. Shego spoke to me as she came in and gave me this. She told me to tell you to go ahead and open it."

Monique gave Kim a beautifully embroidered envelope. On the front of it was written, Mrs. Ronald Adrian Stoppable. Kim smiled at that. "Not yet but real soon" she said giggling. Monique, Bonnie and Tara laughed at what she had said.

"Well open it" teased Tara.

Kim opened the envelope that was sealed with wax. She pulled a card from the envelope and opened it.

Kim and Ron

From all of us, to the two of you. We wish you all the happiness that can be yours. Please accept this token of our hope for your future. Use it to set up housekeeping or set it aside for when there will be little Kimmies and Ronnies running around.

Best Wishes,

Drakken, Shego, Killigan, and Monkeyfist.

Inside the card was a certified check in the amount of $5,000

"Like, WOW!" said Tara, "Five Grand!"

There was a knock at the door. The door opened slightly. "Ladies, time to go. Kim, your father is waiting." Mrs. Possible said.

Kim got a panicked look on her face. Monique just smiled and handed her bouquet to her. Kim took the flowers and smiled that wonderful Kim smile. Tara and Bonnie went out then Monique followed. Kim waited a few moments as her mother came in.

"Kimmie, you look so wonderful. I can't really believe that this day has come. You two will take care of each other won't you?" Mrs. Possible said.

Kim nodded, "We have been doing that for years mom."

Mrs. Possible gave her daughter a kiss then left. Kim heard the wedding music and saw her mom taking Josh's arm as she entered the sanctuary.

Mr. Possible came up to Kim. She could tell that he was having a hard time maintaining his composure. Some of the ladies of the church helped her get around to her father's right side. They were out of sight of the door and watched as Brick, Bonnie, Josh and Tara entered.

**Room off of the pulpit.**

Ron and Felix waited for the music to signal them to enter. Then came the moment for the two of them to enter. Ron opened the door and stepped into the room and walked slowly to the front of the church. Brick, Josh, Tara and Bonnie were all in their places. Felix was right behind Ron as he took his place. Reverend Davis and Rabbi Katz came from the other side and stood at the front of the church.

**Rear of the church**

Mr. Possible and Kim waited at the doors of the sanctuary. The music swelled and rose. Then the clear and beautiful notes of "Here come the Bride" flowed through the doors. The doors opened, Kim and her dad walked into the church. Kim's veil covered her face, but as she looked up she saw Ron standing there seeing her for the first time in her gown. The two of them had gone with the tradition of the groom not seeing his bride in her gown until she entered the church. Kim caught her breath. There stood Ron looking as handsome as he had ever looked. He was wearing a standard black tux as were all the men in the wedding party. Kim glanced at each of the wedding party as she entered smiling as her emerald eyes returned to Ron. Kim thought to herself 'Ron if you only knew how much I love you and how handsome you look standing there.'

**Front of church**

Ron had to remind himself to breathe. The doors to the rear of the church opened when the first strains of the bride's song started. Every part of his soul was concentrating on the person to the right of Mr. Possible. Kim had given him a small description of her gown, but did not give him any details. She had told him with an impish smile that he would have to wait till she came into the church to get the full description. Her veil was over her face, but he could still see her sparkling green eyes and a wonderful smile. The gown had long lacy shelves that poofed slightly at the shoulders. There was a modest neckline that accented her slender neck. The gown tightly fitted her slender waist. It seemed to be an eternity before she stood at the front. He turned and stood beside her. Ron thought 'she is so beautiful, I cannot believe she is standing here next to me.'

Reverend Davis stepped forward and began to speak

"Dear Family & Friends, We are gathered here in the presence of Almighty God and this company to unite Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Adrian Stoppable in holy matrimony. Marriage is never to be entered into lightly, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God.

"Ronald Adrian Stoppable, will you take Kimberly to be your lawfully wedded wife; to live together after God's ordinance in the state of holy matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

Ron took in a breath, gazing into Kim's luminous eye's shining through her veil. "I do."

Reverend Davis continued as he turned to Kim.

"Kimberly, will you take Ronald Adrian Stoppable to be your lawfully wedded husband; to live together after God's ordinance in the state of holy matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

Kim's eyes were locked on Ron's chocolate eye's glittering through the mist of her veil. "I do."

Reverend Davis turned to Mr. Possible.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Mr. Possible gave an audible gulp and said "Her mother and I." With that he turned to his daughter and leaned forward as he kissed her cheek with tears in his eyes. He whispered in her ear. "Good luck, Kimmie Cub. You have a fine man beside you." He then stepped in front of Ron, at first he stuck out his hand, but then drew Ron into a hug as he whispered. "Take care of her Ron; I knew there would never be a black hole with your name on it." Mr. Possible then turned and stepped over to sit with his wife.

Ron gave Kim his arm. Kim reached out to take his arm. Her hand shook slightly as she took his arm and together they stepped up to pulpit area. Monique followed the two of them and Felix floated his chair up to the area to be beside Ron. Kim handed Monique her bouquet and turned back to Ron as they faced each other holding hands.

Reverend Davis spoke to Ron. "Ronald, will you repeat after me. I Ronald.

"I, Ronald"

"Take you Kimberly"

"Take you Kimberly"

"To be my wedded wife"

"To be my wedded wife"

"To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold"

"from this day forward"

"from this day forward"

"For better or for worse"

"for better or for worse"

"for richer or poorer"

"for richer or poorer"

"in sickness and in health"

"in sickness and in health"

"to love and to cherish"

"to love and to cherish"

"til death do us part"

"til death do us part"

"according to God's holy ordinance"

"according to God's holy ordinance"

"and thereto I pledge thee my love"

"and thereto I pledge thee my love"

Reverend Davis spoke to Kim. "Kimberly, will you repeat after me, I Kimberly"

"I, Kimberly"

"Take you Ronald"

"Take you Ronald"

"To be my wedded husband"

"To be my wedded husband"

"To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold"

"from this day forward"

"from this day forward"

"For better or for worse"

"for better or for worse"

"for richer or poorer"

"for richer or poorer"

"in sickness and in health"

"in sickness and in health"

"to love and to cherish"

"to love and to cherish"

"til death do us part"

"til death do us part"

"according to God's holy ordinance"

"according to God's holy ordinance"

"and thereto I pledge thee my love"

"and thereto I pledge thee my love"

Reverend Davis asked "The rings please." Monique and Felix presented the pastor with the rings. "The wedding ring symbolizes the eternal union of holy matrimony. As God is eternal, the holy union of this man and woman in marriage, is also recognized by Almighty God as being eternal."

"Ronald, will you give Kimberly her ring?" Ron took the ring from the pastor and held it in his hand. "Do you give this ring to Kimberly as a symbol of your love for her?" Ron answered "I do."

The pastor continued "Kimberly, do you receive this ring as a symbol of Ronald's love for you?

Will you wear it as a symbol of your love for him? Kim answered "I will"

The pastor asked Ron. "Ronald, place the ring on Kim's finger and repeat after me."

"With this ring"

"With this ring"

"I thee wed"

"I thee wed"

"and with all my worldly goods"

"and with all my worldly goods"  
"I thee endow"

"I thee endow"

"in the presence of this assembled host"

"in the presence of this assembled host"

"and almighty God."

"and almighty God."

As Ron spoke the words, he slipped the ring onto Kim's finger, and then enveloped her hands with his and spoke the final words as he gazed into her glistening eyes.

"Kimberly, will you give Ronald his ring?" Kim took the ring from the pastor and held it in her hand. "Do you give this ring to Ronald as a symbol of your love for him?" She answered "I do."

The pastor continued "Ronald, do you receive this ring as a symbol of Kimberly's love for you?

Will you wear it as a symbol of your love for her? Ron answered "I will"

The pastor asked Ron. "Kimberly, place the ring on Ronald's finger and repeat after me."

"With this ring"

"With this ring"

"I thee wed"

"I thee wed"

"and with all my worldly goods"

"and with all my worldly goods"  
"I thee endow"

"I thee endow"

"in the presence of this assembled host"

"in the presence of this assembled host"

"and almighty God."

"and almighty God."

Kim spoke the words with more conviction of anything she had said in her life. After slipping the ring on his finger she wrapped her hands around his. It was then she noticed a small pink head and two small eyes peering at her from inside Ron's coat. Rufus smiled, gave her a thumb's up and pulled back into Ron's coat. She giggled quietly, smiled at Ron, just hunched his shoulder's a little to let her know that he knew she had seen Rufus.

The pastor moved further back around the back of the prayer bench that had been behind him. Kim and Ron stepped up to the bench and knelt holding hands. A friend of theirs from school stood and began to sing.

_He is now to be among you_

_At the calling of your hearts_

_Rest assured this troubadour_

_Is acting on His part._

_The union of your spirits, here,_

_Has caused Him to remain_

_For whenever two or more of you_

_Are gathered in His name_

_There is Love. There is Love._

_Aman shall leave his mother_

_And a woman leaves her home_

_And they shall travel on to where_

_The two shall be as one._

_As it was in the beginning_

_Is now and till the end_

_Woman draws her life from man_

_And gives it back again._

_And there is Love. There is Love._

_Well then what's to be the reason_

_For becoming man and wife_

_Is it Love that brings you here_

_Or Love that brings you life_

_For if loving is the answer_

_Then who's the giving for_

_Do you believe in something_

_That you've never seen before?_

_Oh there's Love, there is Love_

_He is now to be among you at the calling of your hearts.  
Rest assured this troubador is acting on his part.  
The union of your spirits here has caused him to remain  
For whenever two or more of you are gathered in his name  
There is love. oh, there is love._

Rabbi Katz stepped forward and started to pray.

"Dear God.

We come to you this day to thank you for Ronald and Kimberly; for their public declaration of love one to another. We are grateful for their families, their friends, and all that are gathered here today to express their love for these two as they make this life-long commitment to one another. May they make you a very important part of their lives, and may their home always be happy and strong in the God and the power of His might. In the precious Name of God I pray…… AMEN."

Kim and Ron stood then moved over to the side where the unity candle remained unlit and the two individual candles lit by their mothers still burned. As they moved to the candles they each picked up one and together lit the central candle and then replaced each of their candles still burning.

Reverend Davis spoke.

"Before the service, the parents of both the Bride & Groom lit the candles which represent the contributions of Love & Life itself. From the uniqueness of the separate flames, they kindle an even larger and brighter flame which represents the Bride & Groom's Union in God. The side candles remain burning to symbolize the continuing integrity within the marriage relationship. The greater height of the center candle depicts their belief that together in God, they can become more than either could alone."

Kim and Ron had returned to stand in front of the pastor and Rabbi Katz. They faced each other again holding hands.

Reverend Davis spoke a final time.

"Ronald and Kimberly, today you have made a life-long commitment to one another before this congregation and before Almighty God. You have exchanged vows with one another, and you have given rings as a public demonstration of your love. It is my joy as a minister of the Gospel of Jesus Christ to pronounce that from this moment forward…… YOU are Husband and Wife.

"What God hath joined together, Let no man put asunder."

The Lord Bless YOU Always and In All Ways!

Ronald, YOU MAY NOW KISS YOUR BRIDE!!"

Ron reached forward for the hem of Kim's veil. Kim's hands covered his as he lifted the veil from in front of her face. As the veil lifted time for him seemed to stand still, he saw the smooth curve of her chin, then the lips forming a wistful smile. The veil lifted further to reveal two glistening, joyful eyes. He placed the veil over her head and took her into his arms.

Kim reached up to help Ron lift her veil. Her hands covering his as she guided the veil up and over her head. As the veil cleared her face, she gazed into the eyes of the man who was now her husband. Ron's chocolate eyes revealed love and adoration that took her breath away. She lifted her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his.

Ron and Kim leaned into the kiss as husband and wife for the first time. For them, time stood still, only this moment was reality to them. Their arms pulling the other closer, lost in the moment of emotion and love. They finally broke the kiss to the laughter and applause of all assembled. Kim had to reach out and steady herself for a moment, then turned as Monique handed her her bouquet and helped to straighten her gown. Ron presented her with his arm, which she took with a smile that covered her face.

Rev came up behind both of them and placed his hands on their shoulders and said

"Ladies & Gentlemen….. It is my pleasure and privilege to introduce to you for the first time……

Mr. & Mrs. Ronald Adrian Stoppable."

The Recessional music started to play as Kim and Ron started down the aisle. When they reached their mothers they each stopped picked up a rose that had been hidden on the front pews and gave to their mothers. Then with a kiss to each of the mothers, Kim and Ron rejoined their arms and lead the wedding party out of the sanctuary.

* * *

Greetings everyone. I hope that you enjoyed my take on a special day for Kim and Ron. This fiction is an extension of "A Stoppable Christmas". As Kim spoke in her diary of her engagement I knew sooner or later that I would have to do a wedding fic so here it is. The song is "The Wedding Song" from the group Peter, Paul and Mary. The vows and ceremony were from several websites. This is one of a number of sequels that will come out of A Stoppable Christmas 2. 


	2. Chapter 2 the reception

A Special Day – Chapter two – The reception.

Kim and Ron had joined the reception after all of the photographs had been made. They had a hard time making across the floor to form a small receiving line because there were so many people wanting to speak to them. Many friends and dignitaries came forward with congratulations and hugs. Kim turned to greet the next guest only to realize that it was Shego. She stopped for a moment and looked at her adversary.

Shego was wearing a wonderful green gown and her hair was carefully done up. Next to her was Drakken in a full tux. "Kimmie, congratulations, I wasn't keen on coming here." Shego growled. "Drakken, here who by the way cried through most of the ceremony, prides himself in getting Ron his first kiss from you. The truce is on until you get back off your honeymoon then I am going to beat you so bad." Shego smiled back with a grin and smiled at Ron. "You better take care of Princess here or I till turn my gloves up full power on your rear end." Dr. Drakken came next. "Shego" he scowled "I told you I always cry a weddings. Kim Possi… oh excuse me, Mr and Mrs Stoppable, congratulations." He turned smile and gave Kim a hug and Ron a handshake.

Monkeyfist was next in line. He was wearing a formal silk kimono. "Mrs. Stoppable, you cannot imagine the pleasure it gives me to say that to you" as he spoke to Kim. "You deserve a fine honorable man such as Ron." Monkeyfist then turned to Ron, and stood absolutely still, then bowed deeply to Ron. Ron stood straight and returned the bow. "Mr. Stoppable, we will in the future have something to settle, but today is a day of celebration. Today, you are a very lucky man. You truly have a most beautiful bride."

Ron bowed again. "Thank you, Monty, you honor us today with you being here."

Next, came Killigan, who took off his tam'oshatter as he came up to Kim. "Ah, lass, seeing ye like this does me heart a wonder. Lad, ye' best take care of this lass. I know ye' will, as you have been do'in it for years already." He reached in the purse hanging from the front of his kilt. "Lass, this has been in me family for years, I want you to have it. It is supposed to bring luck to the couple who has it." He gave Kim a heavy metal medallion that had a four leaf clover on it. "Display it in ye home." Killigan motioned for the two of them to lean over as he had something to whisper to them. "Luck in the way of a big family" he whispered with a grin. "I figured if might be one way to keep the lass out of commission once in awhile." Kim's face flamed red as Killigan stood back and with a florish of his hat, bowed to the two of them and turned to join the others.

Kim's mother came up behind her. "Kim it is time for you to dance with your father. Last dance you know."

Kim nodded and taking Ron's arm walked to the center of the room where her father waited for her. The audience pulled back into a circle as Kim's went up to her father. She held her train in a hoop over one arm. She stood up to her father, her left hand in his right. Her right hand on his side, his left hand on hers. The music started and they started to glide over the floor. Each in their own thoughts as they watched each other.

(the light italics are of Kim's dad thoughts, the dark italics are Kim's)

Just once upon a yesterday_'Oh Kimmie, I can't believe this day has come'_

I held you in my arms**_'Daddy, I can't believe this day has come'_**

You grew into a little girl_'It seems just yesterday that you were first put in my arms._

with lovely childhood charms_'It seems just yesterday since that first day of preschool.'_

Now it seems I only turned around**_'I remember the day that I first met Ron'_**

And I see you by his side**_'We've been together since.'_**

Oh, I can't believe my eyes today'_It seems like yesterday when you first told me of Ron'_

My Daughter is a Bride

I guess somehow I always knew

This day would soon be here_'You grew up so fast, I tried to keep my little girl'_

Still I wonder as I look at you_'I remember when Ron came over for the first time'_

What became of all the years_'Those years went past so fast'_

And no words could ever quite express

The way I feel inside_'I am so proud of the woman you have become'_

Oh, I can't believe my eyes today**_'oh, daddy, this is so hard, I love you so much.'_**

My Daughter is a Bride

All the laughter and the teardrops_'I will remember all the days we had together'_

The sunshine and the rain**_'I hope to be as good a mom as you were a dad.'_**

I would relive every moment, Dear_'I will cherish them until the end of time.'_

If I could bring them all back again**_'You will always be my daddy.'_**

But now, My Love, the time has come

To send you on your way_'Ron is standing there now, I have to give you up'_

So I wish you every happiness**_'Ron is waiting for me, but I don't want to go.'_**

And the blessings of this day_'I don't want this to end.'_

And I hope the love I've given you_'I see the love in your eyes for him'_

Will forever be your guide_'Ron is such a fine man.'_

Oh, I can't believe my eyes today**_'I love you, daddy.'_**

My daughter - Oh, I can't believe my eyes_'I love you Kimmie cub'_

My Daughter - Oh, my angel and my pride

My Daughter is a Bride

The dance ended with Kim and her father back in the center of the room. Mr. Possible leaned down and gave her a kiss. Kim kissed her father on his cheek. Mr. Possible turned to see Ron standing just to his side he looked down as his daughter. Ron came up to Kim's side and bowed. Mr. Stoppable turned to Ron and shook his hand. Kim turned giving her father a wistful smile and faced her husband and returned his bow with a curtsy. Ron took Kim into his arms and got ready for their first dance as husband and wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.

The song portrayed in this fiction is "From This Moment On" by Shania Twain and Bryan White. If you really want a nice effect while reading this fiction, if you have it, play the song as you are reading it. I wrote this as I listened to the song. The words in italics are Kim and Ron's thoughts.(reposted this with some editing corrections)

Special Day – Chapter 3

Kim turned giving her father a wistful smile and faced her husband and returned his bow with a curtsy. Ron took Kim into his arms and got ready for their first dance as husband and wife. Two of their friends stood off to the side to sing the song as the music started.

Gina, who was Kim's friend, spoke some words as the music began. Kim raised her hands and placed them on Ron's face as her friend spoke and music filled the room. Her eyes shone as she looked up at Ron as she gently caressed his face.

I just swear

that I always be there

I'd give anything and everything

And I'll always care

through weakness and strength

Happiness and sorrow

For better for worse

I will love you

With every beat of my heart

Then taking his right hand in her left then placing his left hand on her hip and putting her right on his shoulder they began to move with the music. As they danced, moving in perfect sync with each other, capturing each other's eyes, each other's emotions, each other's souls. They remembered their lives that brought them to this ultimate moment of joy in their lives.

From this moment life has begun

_remembering a little blonde haired boy helping her at Pre-K_

From this moment you are the one

_remembering a little red haired girl helping him at Pre-K_

Right beside you is where I belong

_side by side heading out on a mission_

From this moment on

_arm in arm returning from a mission_

From this moment I have been blessed

_Kim's hug when he returned from Japan_

I live only for your happiness

_Ron returning from Japan and the smile on his face when he saw her_

And for your love, I'd give my last breath

_Kim cowering from the spinning top, Ron throwing the metal rod, stopping the top_

From this moment on

_and pulling her to safety_

I give my hand to you with all my heart

_Ron putting the ring on her finger_

Can't wait to live my life with you

_Kim's smiling face as he lifted her veil_

Can't wait to start

_the first kiss as man and wife_

You and I will never be apart

_Ron digging her out of the snow_

My dreams came true because of you

_Kim waking up in the cabin, her green eyes opening_

From this moment as long as I live

_Ron proposing under the tree_

I will love you, I promise you this

_Kim lifting her head from his shoulder and saying yes_

There is nothing I wouldn't give

_Ron's face so close when she woke up in the cabin_

From this moment on

_Kim soothing an unconscious Ron in the terrorist hideout_

You're the reason I believe in love

_Ron's face coming into view as he lifted her veil_

And you're the answer to my prayers from up above

_Holding Kim's hand as her stretcher was carried to the helicopter_

All we need is just the two of us

_the two of them facing down Drakken and Shego_

My dreams came true because of you

_waking up under the tree after their rescue_

From this moment as long as I live

_the talk in the church sanctuary_

I will love you, I promise you this

_Kim's face when she opened her present on Christmas Day_

There is nothing, I would not give

_Kim on rocket skates saving Ron from the falling robot_

From this moment on

_Kim putting the ring on his finger_

I will love you as long as I live

_the pronouncement that they were husband and wife_

From this moment on

Kim and Ron came to a stop in the middle of the dance floor, for a moment they stood just holding each other, Ron smiling down at his beautiful bride. Kim raised her arms around his neck and pulled him into their second kiss as husband and wife to the cheering and applause of those assembled.

The parents of the two teens had joined one another as their children celebrated this first dance. The father's joined in a firm handshake while the mother's joined in a hug. They watched their children dance as if in a world to their own. They all smiled remembering their special day and the happiness that was theirs on that special day. The two families once joined in friendship were now joined in love.

The four villain stood to the side and watched the two celebrate their first dance. Shego stood at Drakken's side and took his arm. Monkeyfist stood next to Killigan. He reached up and placed his hand on Killigan's shoulder and smiled with Killigan at the newlyweds.

"Those two make a fine match, do they not, Mr. Killigan." he stated.

"Aye, Monty, that they do." Said Killigan.

"We do need to give them some time, off." Said Drakken.

"At least till the honeymoon is over." Shego mentioned.

"They were tough enough when they were just friends, what do you think they will be like now as husband and wife." mentioned Drakken.

The other three grumbled at the thought.

* * *

I thought this would be a good place to stop. The song is "From This Moment On" by Shania Twain and Bryan White. I have a question for all of you. Who do you want to catch the bouquet. Shego, Monique, Tara, or Bonnie. And who would you like to catch the garter, Drakken, Felix, Josh, or Brick. Just email me or mention it in a review. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible and the other characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this series of stories.

A Special Day Chapter 4

Kim and Ron broke their embrace after their dance to the applause and cheering of all in attendance. Mrs. Possible clapped her hands for everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, would you please gather around the cake it is time for Kim and Ron to cut it. Kim, Ron, if you could break yourselves away from each other for just a few minutes, I am sure the guests would like some cake, and they can't have any till you cut it."

Kim and Ron each blushed as they turned to walk over to the table where the cake stood. On the top of the cake were a Mickey Mouse Groom and Minnie Bride. Kim picked up the cake knife and Ron placed his hand over it and together they cut two slices of cake as the photographer took pictures. Kim and Ron where laughing as they each tried to guide each others hand to make a good cut. For the most part they were successful and soon had two pieces of cake on two plates.

"Kim, Ron, now you are supposed to feed each other a piece of cake." Ron grinned as he turned to Kim with a gleam in his eyes. "Ronald Adrian Stoppable, if you so much as smash that cake into my face you will oh so regret it." She whispered smiling. "So not the drama, KP." He said back. They each picked up a piece of cake and put it up to each other's face and took a bite. Then with a gleam in each others eye's they smashed the remains of their pieces of cake in each others face to the delight of all attending. Ron then grabbed Kim and planted a kiss on her cake smeared face; she protested but a moment then lovingly returned the kiss. There was a wonderful photo taken with Kim and Ron kissing with wedding cake smashed all over each others faces. When Kim and Ron broke the kiss, they looked almost like two circus clowns from all the white icing. Shego was laughing so hard she had to sit down in a chair. The newlyweds cleaned up their faces and then picked up two glasses and entwined arms to drink their first toast to each other. Kim and Ron then moved into the crowd for the first time to meet and greet all their friends.

Kim walked across the room greeting friends and stopped when she heard a familiar "ahem" from behind her. She turned to face Josh. She smiled at him and reached out to take his hand. "Josh, thank you for all that you have done." She said. "No problem, Kim. You look so beautiful today." He said. Kim smiled as she looked down. "Kim, no prob, we split because we weren't going anywhere. I knew long before that who you needed to be with and that was with Ron."

"When did you figure that out." She asked.

"Well, do you remember that night that you kept disappearing?" he asked.

She nodded. "I remember."

Josh said quietly as he held her hand. "Well, I saw Ron leaving with that plant after I left you. He told me what had been going on that night. That bothered me for a long time. I knew we were having a good time together, but somehow your heart was always with him. I don't blame you. I don't think I could ever take as good a care of you as he did and does. You are a very lucky woman Kim. That man loves you with every breath he takes; I know that he would give his life for you in an instant. He nearly did this last time."

Ron came up behind Kim and put his hands on her waist. She closed her eyes and smiled at this touch. "Hey, Josh, still trying to get her back?" Ron asked smiling. Josh smiled and extended his hand to Ron and shook it. "Nope, lost hope in that long time ago, I knew where she would be one day, and that was carrying your name, Ron. Congrats, to you both. You are a real lucky man."

"Thanks Josh, we appreciate that." Ron said.

Josh leaned over and gave Kim a little hug and kiss. "See both of you later."

Then Kim and Ron saw a large imposing figure step up. "Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. Kim, Ron, you have no idea the immense pleasure it gives me to say that." Mr. Barkin said.

"Thank you Mr. Barkin, we appreciate all that you did for the both of us." Kim said.

"Please, both of you, call me Steve." Barkin said.

"You two will definitely go down in Middleton High School history. You were voted best friends for the yearbook your senior year. What the two of you went through that last year was something. You were an inspiration to all the couples at school. Did you know that there will be a photo of the two of you from the yearbook and a wedding photo will be placed in your honor at school? You two have become the most famous couple of all to go through Middle High. There will be pictures of you from your missions, some of the awards that you have received and Kim your cheerleader uniform and Ron the mascot outfit have been retired and placed in the case with everything else. The students and teachers wanted it that way."

"Thanks, Mr. B…Steve." Ron said. "We just did our part."

"No, Ron." Mr. Barkin said. "You two did something more than that. You taught a lot of people what true friendship can do and mean. You taught us all what dedication to a cause can cost and also do. You two fought the most incredible creeps all over the world, yet still had time to support your friends and your school. Then you had your dedication to each other. There will be a new senior award given now. The award shall the called the Possible-Stoppable Service award. It will be given to the person or couple that has shown a dedication above and beyond the call of a normal student. It will be by nomination only and may not be given each year if the committee feels that the award is not justified for that year."

"Kim, time to do the bouquet and garter thing." Ron said.

"Ok, let's go, is our plan in place." She asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I talked to the proper people. If we pull it off it will be a riot."

Kim's dad called for everyone's attention. "If all the single women will gather over here please. It is time for Kim to toss the bouquet. So, Kim dear, if you will take your position. Ladies if you will gather over here." All the single ladies and girls gathered in the center of the room behind Kim, who had the bouquet in her hand. She kept turning around to see who was waiting and laughing at the antics of all the single girls. Drakken eased up behind Shego who was still standing in the crowd.

"Here's one." He called and gave her a little shove from behind.

"Drakken" she growled as she turned to glare at him. But seemingly Drakken had taken interest in something in the ceiling tiles and whistling.

Kim turned around and called, "Come on Shego, you have a much right to participate is this as anyone else."

Shego gave Drakken a glare that could have melted solid steel as she walked out onto the floor.

Kim turned her back to the girls and glanced at Ron who was standing in front of her. He gave her some slight directions with his hands that no one else could see. Kim grinned as she followed his directions and then got ready to throw. She nodded to Ron, who nodded to someone in the audience. That someone was Drakken who pulled a small control box from his pocket. A control box that controlled a small shock box that he had put on Shego backside when he had pushed her out to the crowd. He got ready for Kim to throw the bouquet. When Kim tossed the bouquet it went straight toward Shego due to Ron directions. As it flew toward Shego Drakken activated the box which gave Shego a much unexpected shock. She screeched and threw up her hands only to have the bouquet fall directly into her hands. She turned and glared to Drakken, who along with Killigan and Monkeyfist were laughing the heads off. The whole place applauded and Kim came and gave Shego a hug.

Shego came walking up to Drakken, who started playing with and counting his fingers. He looked up and said "Kim and Ron made me do it." Shego looked right at him and said "Right, now buster, it's your TURN." She reached into the crowd and grabbed him by the label of his tux and drug him out on the floor. All the single men had gathered on the floor. Monkeyfist and Killigan did not participate. Shego stood in front of them with an evil grin on her face, because one finger had started to glow green. Killigan noticed it and gave Monty an elbow, nodding to her glowing finger. Both of them got evil grins and waited for the show.

Ron had the garter in his hands and pulled it back ready to shoot. He nodded to Shego, whom he had already talked to. He fired the garter into the air at the same time Shego fired a small plasma blast from her finger that hit Drakken at his feet. He jumped and the garter fell perfectly into his hands. When he turned around to face Shego, she was standing there with a smug look on her face. Monkeyfist and Killigan were practically on the floor laughing as was everyone else.

Shego and Drakken came up to Kim and Ron, who couldn't hold out any longer and burst out laughing. Shego said with a smile "You two planned this didn't you. You…you… you sneaky little …" "Now, now Shego" Drakken interrupted. "Let's not lose our temper. Remember, temper, temper, temper."

Shego turned and glared at Drakken then burst out in laughter. She turned to Kim and Ron. "Oh, you two. You got us good." Shego reached out and pulled Kim into a hug. "Dang it" she said, tears coming to her eyes. "I told myself I wouldn't to this. But I look at the two of you and I can't help it." Ron came up behind Kim and took her into his arms. "Shego, Drew, thank you for coming. With all that we have gone through together, Kim and I wanted to do something for the two of you so we thought of this." The two couple burst into laughing again and were joined by Monty and Killigan.

Kim and Ron were waiting by the door. They were getting ready to leave though the traditional thrown bird seed. But something was up and the other would not let them look outside. Felix was looking out the window to give Kim and Ron the signal to leave. Monique and Tara stood at the doors ready to open them for Kim and Ron. Felix turned and smiling nodded to Monique and Tara. The doors were opened and Kim and Ron got a shock. "Atten-hut, present Arms." There on each side of the door were Mr. Barkin and all of the men whom had been in the group Kim and Ron had invited to the Veteran's Day for Mr. Barkin. Each one of them in full dress uniform with drawn swords. The swords had been presented to form a canopy. Mr. Barkin stood at the end at attention giving a salute. The limo waited with the doors open as Kim and Ron walked out the door to a flurry of birdseed. They stopped for a moment in front of Mr. Barkin. Ron stood straight and returned Barkin salute. Kim stood on her tiptoes and gave him a slight peck on the cheek. Then hand in hand ran for the limo. They jumped in and the door was closed. Everyone watched as the car pulled off taking Kim and Ron off on the first leg of their new life together. The last glimpse many had was of Kim and Ron sharing a kiss in the rear window. On the rear of the limo proclaimed a sign "JUST MARRIED".

* * *

Just a bit of wedding etiquette here for those who do not know. The tradition of the bouquet and garter is a classic. There is an old's wives tale that whoever catches the bouquet and garter are the next to be married. The cake episode and everything else is pretty much standard. The canopy of swords is done at some military weddings and I included it here thinking of a special way to honor Kim and Ron. I hope that you all have enjoyed this story. This ends this part of the story. Next will be the adventures of the New Team Possible. 


End file.
